


The Future

by donnatroy



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Foggy tries to be A Good Friend, Loneliness, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Worry, everyone is just tired, matt literally can't even talk to his own friend, relationship on the rocks, why can i never write anything happy???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnatroy/pseuds/donnatroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You thought, no, you knew deep down inside that he would never give up Daredevil.You had hoped and hoped that he would, especially after having your daughter but even that didn't falter him in his decision.<br/>You made the decision for him. Family or Daredevil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future

Matt listened carefully to the sound of your heartbeat and the feeling of your fingers brushing across his thighs. It was oddly relaxing. His hand was sprawled against your enlarged stomach. It was hard for him to believe that you were still up. You’d been exhausted through most of the pregnancy and hardly able to function without a nap every so often, especially now that you were almost ready to pop.

It hurt for him to move too much. It was a more than intense night of fighting and he wanted to forget about it. He could still hear the young girl’s screams in his ears and the sound of bones cracking from the force of his fist and batons.

The bath was a welcomed feeling and you sitting between his legs was a blissful feeling as he sank just a bit deeper in the almost too hot water.

The water lapped against the porcelain sides of the tub, creating a less than serene sound. You sat between his legs with a content smile on your face. The hot water soothed both yours and Matt’s aching bodies. It had taken you so much to stay up for him, especially since he had been out so late this night, but at least he had come back with only bruises and small cuts that you could take care of without any medical expertise.

“Matty?” you asked with a hushed voice.

“Yeah, sweetheart?” he placed his chin on the top of your head as you shifted, moving further down into the water. Your knees felt weak with the vast temperature change as they poked out of the surface of the water. You had meant to bring this up long before now but you never could. He was so excited; you were too of course but there was something deep inside you that would ring its little bell trying to get your attention. And that bell had been getting louder and louder over the months, the noise piling up to an enormous sound to where you could no longer ignore that fear.

You seemed to have stewed in your thoughts for too long because Matt squeezed your leg a little too hard. It was enough to pull you out. You gripped his hand under the water and sighed, “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Do what?” For a second he had thought the absolute worst, that you could no longer deal with him and Daredevil, that you had decided you were leaving.

“This,” you said bringing your hands out of the water and gesturing to the noticeable bump. Bubbles slowly slid down your wet arms and you looked back at Matt. “I don’t know if I can be a good mother.”

Matt chuckled in a nervous relief. He didn’t know exactly why he would think that, “Of course you will,” he said. It hit him though, that the reason you had been so off was because of the baby and him.

“But I’m scared. Not only of turning out like almost every single fucking woman figure in my life. What does this baby mean for the future? Will you give up Daredevil?” you pause and look up at the ceiling. “I know you won’t. This city needs you. But me and this baby, we are going to need you too. Probably more than this city.”

“You’re right. I can’t give up being Daredevil. It’s too important to Hell’s Kitchen. But you know what? Right now, our future’s certain _._ I know that much,” he kissed the crown of your head softly.

You frowned and wiggled against his chest feeling everything to sharply, the air and steam that floated around. The water that lapped at the sides of the tub. Hell, you could even hear your own heartbeat through the silence.

You had known what you had gotten into the moment he told you about his night job, and you stayed. In your mind, you knew that something like this would happen, but you’d never think he’d chose the city over you and your unborn child.

He heard the change in your heartbeat and could feel the tension in your body. You were thinking, that much he knew.

“I’m getting wrinkly,” You commented softly, your voice cracking a bit as you ran your hand across the surface of the rim of the bathtub.

The water sloshed some and he felt you move against him to get up. Matt reached out, trying to grab your hand but missing as you pulled it out of the way. Shit.

“Wait, baby.”

“I’m tired, Matthew. Goodnight.”

He flinched at your clipped tone. You were pissed. It wasn’t the tone or heartbeat that told him that, it was your use of his name. You barely ever called him Matthew unless you were angry or trying to prove something to him. This was definitely the former.

You glanced over your shoulder as you wrapped yourself in a large, fluffy towel. He had sunken back into the tub, looking lost. You rolled your eyes at that look- the look that would usually have you running to grab blankets and cuddle with him to try and cheer him up. You were too pissed to even think about that.

Your footfalls were heavier than usual, and maybe you shouldn’t have walked so loud, because you were sure the people downstairs could hear you and they would probably call in a complaint to the landlord. Fuck the landlord.

The drawers were a mess of unfolded clothes, shoved in and out of the way to make room for more clothes that would end up shoved in the back. You grab the first thing you touch and pull it on, then slip into bed.

Matt was slow to get out of the tub; he didn’t want to trip over it again. He heard you shift under the blankets, heard you moving to face the window. Counting his steps, he made his way to the bed. The heat you gave off wasn’t as hot as it had been; you’d calmed down, but not by much.

“I know you want to say something.”

“Stop. Just leave me alone, please,” you say. Your heart drops. You hate freezing him out like this.

You were tired, exhausted by your feelings. Exhausted from waiting and worrying when he came home late, or, sometimes, not at all. You couldn’t let your unborn daughter feel like this. She didn’t deserve to feel this.

You hugged a pillow to your chest, trying to recreate the feeling of Matt as you felt the mattress dip under the weight of him. It was a losing battle, but you fought, not turning around and snuggling against him.

* * *

 

 

You pushed Jackie’s stroller carefully as Matt walked beside you with his arm hooked in yours. He could feel how tense you were and he was at fault for this. He came home late again, and it was possible that someone was tracking him. You could barely be concerned about him- you were more worried about Jackie.

He was scared about what was going to happen now. Since that night, the relationship wasn’t the same. It wasn’t as easy to make conversation or even the soft words of affection. Actually, any display of affection took too much coaxing for you to enjoy, because your mind was always on Jackie and the thought that Matt would never give up Daredevil, even if it would kill him and leave you a widow and Jackie fatherless. You hated him for that.

And you knew you needed to take her and yourself away from here, maybe go live with your mother, just for a while, but you don’t think you could go without Matt for long. And for that matter, neither could Jackie. She was such a daddy’s girl. And besides, there was no way you could afford a place by yourself.

He wanted to speak but his words were caught in his throat, gathering up inside a making his stomach do summersaults at the buildup. He needed to, because he knew something was going on inside you, some kind of inner turmoil. Matt gripped onto your arm tighter. He needed you, but it looked like you didn’t want him.

You had Matt carry up your daughter to the apartment while you took the stroller up, heaving and dragging it up against the stairs. It was usually Matt’s job to take up the stroller. He was stronger than you, so it was reasonable. You took this time to keep thinking of what you were going to do and whether it really was the best decision.

You husband was waiting for you on the couch with Jackie bouncing on his knee, shaking her toy keys. He had a hand on the back of her neck while he cooed and smiled lovingly at her. You smiled at the sight, and it made you want to turn against your decision to take your daughter away.

He loved her so much.

“It feels like my heart is going to burst, baby girl,” he whispered. Matt knew you were there but he hoped you hadn’t heard because he just wanted this moment with his daughter. “You know I love you? Because I do. With all my heart.”

Jackie only giggled in happiness as she waved her arms.

It was sweet to hear this, but you knew that he didn’t love her enough to stop being Daredevil. You don’t think that anything could stop him.

* * *

 

 

He had fallen asleep hours ago but you were still up, tracing the scars on his bare chest as you lay next to him on your stomach. Everything was ready. You had the plane ticket, and your mother knew about your extended stay. Well, almost everything. Your bags needed to be packed, and you needed to tell Matt.

It made you shake even just thinking about telling him you were leaving. Perhaps it would be best to do it indirectly. You aren’t sure you would be able to leave him if you talked to him face to face.

Sure, you would both still be married but on a temporary break. Yeah, temporary. You would come back.

You glanced up at the clock on your night stand. It was almost seven. He would be up soon.

Time to put on the façade that everything was okay.

You sat up and tossed the blanket off of your body. Matt mumbled and rolled over. Shaking your head, you found yourself walking to the kitchen. Just one more breakfast together; you could do that.

Eggs, toast, and bacon. Easy and fast. You had other things to do besides cook. Today was the day.

It didn’t take long for Matt to wake up. The smell of breakfast lured him out of the comfy silk sheets that you could never get used to. He snuck up behind you, arms wrapping around your waist as you flipped a piece of bacon over.

“Morning, sweetheart,” he whispers, tiredness evident in his voice. He ducks to kiss your cheek briefly before he placed his chin on your shoulder, adding a soft weight to your already heavy shoulders. There was something different in the moment between you that gave him hope that things were going to be normal again.

“Good morning.”

“Did you check on Jackie yet?”

“Yes,” you pause to transfer a strip of bacon onto a paper towel covered plate, “Just thought I’d let her sleep a little longer. Give us a moment of peace.”

“Mmm, I should check on her. Just in case.”

His arms fall from your waist and you listen to the patter of his feet becoming quieter as he walked farther away. You’re surprised that you haven’t collapsed from the stress of acting like everything’s fine. You grab at the granite counter to compose yourself before he came back. With a few deep breaths, your façade of ‘happy wife’ was on again.

You set the plates of food on the table, waiting patiently for Matt to come back before eating. He held Jackie in his arms close to his chest. She reached for his stubble covered jaw, giggling at the rough feeling that contrasted his soft expression of love and joy. It almost had you convinced it would be worth it to stay here.

* * *

 

The bags were finally packed full of yours and Jackie’s clothes, and you tried to calm down. The hardest part was next. You wrote a script of what to say when you would left a voicemail for him. Your hand was shaking as you dialed Matt’s number. He was in court right now; he wouldn’t be able to listen to it until it was out of session, which would take hours. You would be at your mother’s house in the outskirts of Staunton, Virginia, by the time he heard it.

‘Time to do this,’ you thought. The sound of the automated voice message greeted you, and then the beep.

“Hey, Matty. I hope it went well in court today, and, um, you should probably go to Josie’s with Foggy after this. I’m going to my mother’s. Nothing is wrong with her but, fuck,” you stopped when you heard your voice become shaky. You tried to steady it with a few short breaths, “I don’t know how long I’m going to be there. I just, I can’t put on this fucking fake face for you, because I can’t do it. Not anymore. I thought I knew what I was signing up for when you told me about Daredevil, but I don’t. I never realized that you wouldn’t stop putting on the suit, even when Jackie was born.

“And I accept that now but I can’t keep doing it. You are the Daredevil for the good of this city, and I’m leaving with Jackie for the good of us,” you tried to pull the loose strands of hair away from your face, “I don’t want to barely sleep because I’m worried that you’re dead or bleeding out in a dumpster again, but not lucky enough to be pulled out by a nurse this time. Know that I still love you. God, Matty, I love you so fucking much and it hurts me to do this. Goodbye, Matthew.”

Your shoulders and heart felt lighter when you pressed end call like all the stress and worry was taken from you.

Next was to call a cab. Easiest thing you’ve done in years.

You took one last glance around the apartment, reminiscing on memories here, good and bad. Every disaster, sad, joyful, painful, and tired memories. You remembered when he proposed to you on the first Christmas after the Battle of New York. You were both so happy, carefree with your decisions. Ready to take life by the horns. That was the happiest moment of your life.

Jackie yawned in the dark blue sling that carried her. You dragged your bags, one on each side of you, down the numerous steps to the first floor. It was exhausting to do that with a baby, but you made it through. You always did.

* * *

 

He was excited to tell you about the case that he and Foggy won. He was proud of this win. It had taken months to gather this much evidence- good, admissible evidence. Foggy was smiling and had an arm wrapped around Matt’s shoulder, guiding him to the front of the courthouse.

“I think that we should celebrate this glorious win with a drink at Josie’s,” Foggy exclaimed, as if having an epiphany.

“We could but I need to call my wife and tell her about this,” Matt pointed out to his best friend, walking down the courthouse steps with a smile in his face. He was proud of Foggy and himself. This was the most pressuring case they had had since before Jackie had been born. There had been so much crap to sift through to actually find anything _good_ that could even be brought into court. The constant stress of this case had been a distraction from the not so great times that he was going through relationship-wise, but he knew that something would make better and this case would be it.

Dinner. A nice dinner out, and they’d get a sitter. That was good enough celebration for him, as long as it for with you.

“You sure you don’t want in? Karen and I planned to go there even if we lost.”

“I’m good, buddy. Now go, Karen’s going to wonder where you are,” Matt nudged Foggy’s shoulder to urge him ahead of himself.

“Alright. But I expect you at the office bright and early for Mrs. Hernández’s appointment. No funny business.”

Matt laughed full heartedly. This was a good feeling, and he didn’t think anything could ruin this euphoric bliss. He heard Foggy walk farther away from him as he pulled out his cane and cell phone.

Maybe tonight was the right time to take a night off of his night job.

He held the home button down to hear any missed calls that the automated voice would alert him of. Pressing the cold phone to his cheek, Matt walked faster, just wanting to get home to you and Jackie. Most notifications were just from telemarketers trying to sell him god knows what. The automated voice came to your missed call and the voicemail you left for him which played automatically.

He listened to your message carefully with his mood quickly coming down off its high. Matt felt his stomach drop fast.

It didn’t make any sense, he thought that it was getting better. He was sure of it.

Calmly, he walked into an alleyway before folding up his cane and getting to his apartment the fastest way he knew.

He stumbled more than a few times on his way to the apartment as most of his thoughts were on you and Jackie.  He wasn’t sure what exactly he was feeling. There was something deep in his chest that wanted him to yell and take this out on the terrible people that lurked the streets at night.

This couldn’t be real.

He thought that the entire way to the apartment, up until he opened the window and felt the emptiness that surrounded him. It was cold and unwelcoming, unlike when you were there. There was no sound of Jackie’s fluttering heartbeat and joyful giggles nor your soft singing as you tried to get her to calm down, the curses you muttered under your breath while you tried to cook.

He called out your name with a raw voice that echoed through the large apartment. Nothing. The only thing he could hear was his racing heart and his buzzing phone that vibrated against his thigh where it was stuffed in his pocket.

“Foggy. Foggy. Foggy,” the automated voice said. He couldn’t bring himself to answer the call.

* * *

 

Your mother was all too welcoming. She had made it clear how much she had missed both you and your daughter.

It was peaceful. The city she lived in was friendly and had a low crime rate, which meant no need for vigilantes. You had thought that bitterly, but you kept yourself occupied. This was a good vacation for you. A good break to clear your mind of Matt and of Hell’s Kitchen. That was only during the day.

When night fell, you worried yourself. Tossing and turning in the bed, almost waking up Jackie too many times. You had thought it would be easy to stay with your mother but as the days blended into weeks, you realized that this environment was not for you, or for Jackie.

* * *

 

Mr. Cortez spoke slowly, as his English was not the best, but he was working on it. Foggy was actually picking up Spanish easier than Matt. He could hear Foggy taking notes and the blur of Mr. Cortez’s voice, but that’s all that it was. A blur. He nodded and hummed, trying to play it off as though he was paying attention but he couldn’t.

Foggy sometimes couldn’t pick up signs, but it was like Matt was throwing this in his face and he was getting irritated that he wasn’t doing his job.

How long had it been since he actually slept? Not passing out from exhaustion but where his body didn’t force him to shut down. It was weird not having you next to him. He’d gotten used to you always being there when he fell asleep.

Matt rubbed at his eyes, his red glasses tilting on the bridge of his nose a bit.

“Thank you, Mr. Cortez. Why don’t we pick this up next week? Karen will make an appointment with you. In the meantime, my associate and I will gather a case together,” Foggy smiled at the aging man.

Matt sat silently, hoping that Foggy hadn’t noticed, but hearing Foggy’s breathing change diminished hope of getting back to his apartment quickly.

“Okay, what’s up with you?” he asked with a serious voice that Matt hadn’t heard in quite some time.

Truth be told, it wasn’t just you and Jackie on his mind. Elektra was back and Frank was getting reckless, too reckless, but still, he couldn’t find him. Not for long anyway. He could feel a small bout of guilt that Jackie or you weren’t completely in his mind, but life goes on. You had said it was temporary, all he could do was wait for you to come back. He didn’t want to ruin it by encroaching on you when you still needed time and space to just heal, he guessed. He didn’t actually know what you needed and god, that realization just fucking did him in.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle, Foggy,” Matt said with a fake smile that looked all too forced.

“Yeah, I’m calling bullshit on that. Anyone can see that there’s something wrong. And that look you’re wearing,” Foggy pointed to Matt’s face, for a second, just forgetting that he can’t see his gesture, to which Foggy groans at his own forgetfulness, “It is screaming that you can’t handle it alone. What happened?”

Admittedly, sometimes it was tense between them but they were still friends. But Matt’s silence? Matt’s silence was testing Foggy’s patience and sympathy.

“Matt, I’m trying to help. Just tell me, what’s _wrong?”_  Foggy’s tone had turned from annoyance to pure anguish. Matt was suffering in silence and Foggy wouldn’t stand for that. No, not a chance in hell. He ran hand through his messy, slightly sweaty hair.

Matt’s head hung towards the ground and his shoulders slumped because he just didn’t want to. It hurt too much to think that he caused this, but how could he have not expected it? He almost pushed Foggy out of his life _completely_ because of his night job. He successfully did that to you, even though it was unintentional. Because he _thought_ you were okay. He _thought_ that there was nothing wrong, that everything was good. That you were happy.

How could he have not noticed?

He heard Foggy sigh in defeat.

“I’m always here when you need to talk, okay?”

It was hard, but Matt nodded.

* * *

 

For a while it was nice. The far off place of your mother’s house where it was just the three of you away from the crowded city, of all the people that walked the streets trying to carry on with their lives. It gave you time to think.

You did miss him. You missed his goofy smile and the way that his hair matted to his forehead after he took a shower. You missed him being next to you.

Some nights you cried your heart out while Jackie was sleeping soundly in your mother’s room, trying desperately to grab onto a pillow and pretend that it was Matt holding you. It didn’t work.

Despite all that, you were happy during the day. It was a glance at a normal life. You enjoyed it with every fiber of your being. Matt would enjoy it.

And as the weeks passed, you tried to keep your thoughts away from the man that had stolen your heart away from you.

That was easier said than done.

He creeped into your every sense somehow. From the way that Jackie smiled to seeing a man that looked similar to Matt. He was there in the wind, whispering softly and sweeping your hair back. And each time the wind ruffled your hair, it felt like Matt, his hands caring and smoothing its way through your locks.

And you find yourself missing him.

* * *

 

Matt’s tired at this point. The Irish had made it hard for him and Frank, especially with how badly Frank was hurt. His limbs are heavy after dragging and supporting the man but he could still hear the rhyme Frank recited in his head, playing over and over. He’d heard it somewhere.

And then Frank talked, revealing something so close and personal, wheezes cutting into his sentences. That just drained him completely.

“The last time I'd see her; I'd be holding her lifeless body in my arms. Meat was spilling out of her, Red. The place where her face used to be,” he says almost choking on a sob. Matt can feel the pain that Frank relived from across the two gravestones, “Yeah. I think I'm done, Red.”

His heart hurts from the thought of it, of not being able to hold Jackie or you again. God, he’s glad he’s blind in that moment because he doesn’t think he’d be able to keep going if he saw his little girl like that.

Matt is tough, everyone that has known him knows that for a fact, but this thought, something he had never even thought within the realm of possibility, eats him up. He rubs the lower half of his face, the part not covered by the red mask. He can feel the scruff from skipping a few days of shaving and he thinks of you. You liked it when he had a stubble and you loved to show it.

Then he remembers that you aren’t there. You aren’t going to litter his face with soft, sleepy kisses when he crawls back through the window. You haven’t for weeks. He can feel his throat strain as he thinks too much about it.

He didn’t want Frank to see him falling apart because of his story. It’d give him a hint of who he was. That he had a life outside of Daredevil. Matt had a feeling that Frank didn’t care.

He could hear the cops approaching, and Frank was resigned to what would happen.

* * *

 

Your mother, bless her, tried to convince you to stay for only a while longer. She never much liked the idea of you living in Hell’s Kitchen, even more so now that the Punisher had been caught and turned out to be a regular Joe. Nothing special looking about him. You’re sure that’s when she realized that anyone was capable of those things, no matter their looks.

“I’ll call you when I get settled in. I promise, mom,” you watched her give a final kiss to the baby in her arms. Jackie only gurgled at the contact, smiling goofily at the attention that she obviously very much so enjoyed.

“Please, you don’t have to go. I enjoy having you and Jackie here with me.”

“Mom, I need to see Matt.”

“Yes, well, if he is still a jerkwad you got a place to stay with me.”

“Okay, mom,” you say, a laugh creeping up on you. “Besides, you’ll see us both soon. Her birthday is coming up soon.”

With a final hug between the two of you, all tears and tight grips, you departed into the crowd with Jackie in tow.

* * *

 

After you pay the cab driver, you can’t help but breathe in deeply. You missed Hell’s Kitchen with everything in you. Jackie didn’t notice the change; she was too wrapped up in the music she heard flowing from the street corner.

Staring up at the apartment building was scary, to say the least. It stood tall and intimidating next to you. Maybe it wasn’t the building that had your stomach in knots, but the amount of explaining and talking that you knew you had to do.

Your daughter’s laugh brought you back from the crippling fear that Matt wouldn’t want you anymore and that he’d moved on.

With the little courage you gained from just having Jackie so close, you dragged your things home.

Not much had changed since you’d left. The jackets and umbrellas still hung from the coat hangers in the entrance, Matt’s smell and baby powder was still soaked in the air, hanging over you and making your head spin.

If anything, it was messier. Dirty dishes were left in the sink and dust gathered on the bookshelf where you kept the photo albums as well as the coffee table.

“Matt,” you called out.

Silence greeted your weak voice.

* * *

 

Foggy still questioned him, Karen too, but he held off on answers, always an excuse to miss out on drinks and talking up his sleeves. Somedays he felt more like a magician than a vigilante or lawyer.

His steps sounded louder than most nights, heavy and thudding against the wood. And when he hears the two familiar heartbeats and smells your perfume, he swears that he’s going crazy. He can only think that tonight is one of the loneliest nights and he’s making it up just to have something to hang on to. But the laugh, that’s something that his mind can’t make up.

That’s when he knows that it’s real.

The movements in his apartment aren’t intruders. It’s you. You are home.

He can’t stop himself from running up the stairs, because he needs this. He feels the heaviness in his steps and on his shoulders vanish, replaced by a light heart.

The apartment had been too quiet without Jackie, without _you._ But as he walked through the door, he could hear the apartment come alive with the sound of his best girls just breathing and sitting in the dead place.

It didn’t take long to be standing in the living room and he can hear your heart beat faster. As much as he planned this moment, what he would say, what he would do, his plan flew out the window. All he could do was stand there, arms limp at his sides and his jaw slack.

You wanted to cry in that moment. What you felt at your mother’s was now amplified and your heart panged in your chest. You covered your mouth with your hand try to mask the sound of a choked sob; it apparently didn’t do a thing, because the change in Matt’s expression said that he heard it.

“Dada!”

Jackie, overjoyed by the sight of her favorite scruffy man, teetered towards him with a wide smile.

He swears that he hasn’t cried that hard since he lost his father. But this time, it was not out of sadness or grief, it was love and elation. Matt crouched down to catch the most important girl in the world who came flying at him.

Her fixation with his stubble didn’t change. She rubbed her tiny hands across his cheeks and jawline.

“Hi there, sweet pea,” he whispered, voice cracking.

You don’t want to interrupt the moment but it would have had to happen eventually. You step toward the father and daughter duo, double trouble, and you can’t help the wave of emotion flowing over you and it’s overwhelming.

You aren’t able to reach Matt yourself because there he is in that moment when you stopped, legs paralyzed because you don’t know if he wants you back after what you did to him, but he’s there before your worry becomes too much to bear. He’s there, holding you close to his chest, arm wrapped around you tightly, as tight as he can with Jackie in his other arm. Your heart breaks because you can’t stop yourself from crying. All you can think is that you shouldn’t be the one crying- you were the one that left, not the other way around.

“Why are you crying, baby?”

“I’m sorry Matt. It was unfair what I did, but I thought it was the best thing for Jackie and I. But you understand why I left, right? I just couldn’t do this because of the stress of you being Daredevil put on me,”

“I know. And you’ve got nothing to cry over. I was being selfish, but now that I have my favorite girls back. God, you two are all I need. How could I ask for more when I have you and Jackie? I was so happy with you guys, and I want to have that again,”

“I know, Matt, but I’m sorry,”

Tears were starting to spill from his eyes; you were both such a mess.

“Baby, I missed you. Every single day you were gone felt like a thousand years. Please don’t leave again,”

“I don’t think I have it in me to,” you hiccupped, “Don’t worry, I’d miss your stupid, beautiful face too much.”

The bruises littered and painted different colors of the healing stage across his torso made the laugh that bubbled in his chest hurt like hell but it was well worth it. He smoothed the hair on top of your head and placed a gentle kiss on the crown. Matt held himself there, lips and nose pressed against, reveling in the comfort of you being here.

That moment of joy shared between him and his beautiful girls convinced him and you that it would be alright. That you’d make it through this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tbh I'm really proud how this turned out.


End file.
